


The Enigma of Life Asides: Bellatrix

by cullens_pet



Series: The Enigma of Life Asides [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in my series of side stories to my original fic The Enigma of Life. Hermione finds out just how sick, twisted, and creative Bellatrix Lestrange can be. Dark, dark, dark... you've been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enigma of Life Asides: Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Harry Potter. I only own the plot. I make no money from this story.
> 
> A/N: So, I don’t where I dredged this up from. Sometimes the darkness that I can conjure scares me a little. I’m going to attribute this to the uber bad week that I had last week. This was a planned story but I don’t think that it was planned to turn out as dark as it did. This is another of my Enigma Of Life sidestories. Second in my sides stories from the Enigma of Life. If you havn't read that , you should definitely read it first. This one features Bellatrix. All that being said, please take the M rating seriously. This story contains all kinds of squicks: non-con, blood play, bondage, etc…If you are easily offended, look away now.

The Enigma of Life Asides: Bellatrix

Hermione knew that there was something amiss the moment that the Dark Lord popped into her room. He regarded her quietly, thoughtfully, as she perched on the edge of her bed. She didn’t like the way that his cold eyes lingered on her exposed flesh. She didn’t like the way that his nostrils flared with his every intake of breath. It was as if he was trying to breath in her very essence.

She rose slowly and faced him as Bellatrix appeared behind him. Hermione whimpered quietly at the dark witches appearance. Things were going to take a nasty turn, of that she was sure. Hermione faced her tormentors bravely. She knew what to expect and there wasn’t much that she could do about it. She could only get through it, survive, and hope for rescue one day. Little did she know that that day would never come.

She didn’t even flinch as Bellatrix raised her wand and sent a stunner at her. She took the hit and slumped to the floor as her vision went dark.

~~~***~~~

Hermione awoke with a jolt as she felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured upon her. ‘That would be the effects of a reenervate,’ she thought vaguely.

She moved her arms slightly. They were stretched above her quite painfully and tied together with a scratchy, white rope that was attached to a ring in the wall. She tried to close her mouth as her jaw was aching terribly and was horrified when she couldn’t accomplish the simple feat. They’d placed a ball gag in her mouth to muffle her screams. The harness chafed the skin by her mouth where it rubbed excruciatingly against the sides of her face.

Her terror was mounting as she took in each new detail of the perilous situation she found herself in. She was sitting in some kind of chair, her thin chemise and underwear already discarded. Her bottom was perched on the very edge of the chair and her calves were lashed to her thighs. Then each leg was restrained to the sides of the chair leaving her completely open and exposed. It kind of reminded her of a dentist’s chair.

“Ahhh… there you are my sweet, little Mudblood,” Bellatrix purred. 

Hermione’s eyes snapped upward toward the source of her voice. She trembled as the dark witch sashayed towards her, twirling her wand in her bony hands.

“You are correct, my delicate piece of filth. It is a muggle teeth healer’s chair. In fact, you ought to recognize it. It did belong to your dirty muggle parents.”

Hermione closed her eyes and willed the tears not to come. She didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of her sorrow. She still hadn’t gotten over the death of her parents. She hadn’t really had time to grieve their loss. She was too busy trying to stay alive.

Hermione’s eyes flashed open as she felt the tip of her wand press against her nipple. Her nostrils flared as she took in a harsh breath. It burned. The tip of her wand was hot as it pressed against her puckered flesh.

“Eyes on me,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

Hermione kept her eyes open and trained on the unhinged woman. Her body shook as her fear mounted. She thought the thing with Lucius had been bad. She was quite sure that this would be a whole lot worse.

She laughed, the sound malevolent in her ears. She smiled wickedly showing her disgusting teeth. Hermione thought that she would benefit from seeing a dentist ironically. She was certain that she was becoming unhinged herself from all the crazy thoughts that she’d been having lately.

She flinched as the witch bent over and retrieved a dagger from her boot.

“Bellatrix,” Voldemort hissed softly.

She immediately kneeled at the man’s feet. “Yes, my Lord.”

His eyes flickered over at her in the chair and then back to his servant. “A word to the wise, my most faithful, do not permanently damage my pet. I shall be most displeased if you do.”

She stood once more and bowed lowly. “I wouldn’t dream of it, My Lord. I assure that you will enjoy this.”

Hermione watched helplessly as she returned to the side of the chair. Her eyes widened as she brought the knife to her face. She rested the cool blade against her face as she spoke.

“This is my most prized possession,” she murmured quietly as she tweaked her nipple roughly. Hermione squealed at the sudden pain and her tormentor smiled gleefully. “It’s been in my family for generations, passed on by Vlad Dracul himself.”

Bellatrix paused as she let her digest the information. Vlad Dracul was probably the most bloodthirsty man in all of history. It was said that he would dine amongst his victims, eating breakfast as they screamed in agony suspended above him on poles.

“I’ve heard of your formidable intelligence, my sweet girl. Draco has told me all about it. I know you know who Vlad the Impaler was. But did you also know that he was a wizard? That’s how the rumor started about him being immortal. We do have so much longer a life span than that of filthy muggles.”

Hermione tensed as Bellatrix’s cold fingers rested on her thigh right above her sex. This was beyond degrading and humiliating. She didn’t like witches like that. She moved her attention back to the knife as Bellatrix traced her hollowed cheeks with it.

“It is a very special knife,” she explained, her voice sultry. “It’s charmed, you see. Let’s have a little demonstration, shall we?”

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and screamed around the gag as the demented witch cut deeply into her arm. Tears of pain and terror coursed down her face. She watched as the wound slowly and painfully knitted itself back together.

“You see, my pretty, little cunt. No matter how I wound you, it will heal. But the pain is still there all the same. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Hermione pulled against her restraints furiously as Bellatrix played with her labia with her left hand. She cried out behind the gag as she pinched her clit roughly.

“Now, now, do settle down, dearest. We’re just getting started.”

Bellatrix licked her cheek, catching her tears on her tongue and then patted her head. Hermione watched, her eyes wide, and her lips trembling around the ball in her mouth as she brought the knife to her arm once more. She shrieked, spittle running down her chin as the witch carved into her flesh over and over. Hermione’s chest was heaving as she fought for air. She looked up as Bellatrix stepped back to admire her handiwork.

The word ‘Mudblood’ was etched deeply into her forearm. So deep, in fact, that Hermione could see glints of white amongst the red fluid dripping steadily from the wound. Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head at the sight. Even if she did heal, the crazy woman had cut her to the bone.

“No you don’t,” Bellatrix growled as she wrenched her hair in her hand painfully, bringing her back to consciousness. “We’re not finished by a long shot.”

Hermione shuddered as the wound healed, tiny pinpricks of pain lancing down her arm. She jumped as she felt the dark woman’s mouth on her breast. She glanced at Voldemort’s throne. The monster was on the edge of his chair, his attention riveted by the scene before him.

Hermione squealed again as she applied her teeth with bruising force. Bellatrix moved between her legs and Hermione arched to try to get away from her. Her movements were futile. She could hardly move an inch. She shivered as the woman’s breath ghosted over her flesh.

“For a mud blood, you sure do have a pretty, little pussy,” she murmured as her tongue flicked out to taste. Bile rose in Hermione’s throat but she tamped down the urge to be sick. With the gag in her mouth, she would choke on her own vomit. Hermione’s legs strained against her restraints as Bellatrix slurped against her. She shook her head back and forth as the woman brought forth unwanted pleasure. She shouldn’t be getting aroused by this. It was sick but she couldn’t help her body’s traitorous reactions.

“That’s it, my little slut,” she breathed between her legs. “I knew you would enjoy that. Let’s see if you enjoy this as much.”

Bellatrix used her wicked, little knife and cut the tip of her clitoris. Hermione shrieked in agony, the sound coming out as a gurgle as Bellatrix sucked her abused flesh into her mouth. Hermione thrashed as much as she could, trying to evade her questing mouth. She sobbed as the witch plunged two fingers into her. She twisted against her fetters as the witch finger fucked her mercilessly, adding a third finger to her channel.

Her heart thundered in her chest as Bellatrix turned to retrieve something from her satchel. Hermione’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the objects in the demented witch’s hand. One was glass, spiral shaped and silver and green whirled together in a vortex of color. Hermione had no idea what it was supposed to be for due to the odd shape.

The other, she was well aware of what it was for. But it was humongous. Much larger than that of any human male. Her thighs trembled as she thought of what kind of damage that it would cause if the crazed woman used it on her.

“I assume you know what these are?” Bellatrix asked casually. “But that’s okay, we’ll have an explanation before the demonstration, just in case. This,” she held up the odd shaped glass object, “Is and anal plug. It slips into that forbidden entrance, my husbands favorite orifice incidentally, as I’m sure you’ll find out, and rests there to provide a tighter fit and more stimulation for both participants. This one is charmed to vibrate as well, so it’s doubly fun.”

She whispered a spell and seconds later she was inching it into her lubricated ass. It was uncomfortable at first and then downright painful as she eased the wider portion past her untried muscles. Hermione breathed heavily as she tried to push past the pain. She squirmed as Bellatrix pushed it into place and her ass sucked it snugly against her body. It was the oddest feeling as it stayed firmly in place when Bellatrix removed her hand. Another spell later had the thing pulsating lightly in her rear.

Hermione gasped behind her gag. It felt good. She could feel her arousal start to drip between her thighs. She jerked as Bellatrix swiped her fingers through her slick folds. Hermione closed her eyes in mortification. She was embarrassed by her unintentional reaction.

She started when Bellatrix’s voice sounded in her ear. “It’s alright, my good, little Mudblood. It will make this next part easier. I know you saw my other toy. It’s the exact same length and size of a centaur penis. It is my personal favorite. But you have to be quite the witch to take it. Let’s see if you have what it takes.”

Hermione kept her eyes shut as Bellatrix moved back between her thighs. Moments later, her eyes flashed open when her nipples throbbed painfully from the result of a stinging hex. “Watch me,” she hissed violently as she placed the tip of the enormous dildo at her entrance.

Hermione whimpered as she worked the tip into her wet channel. She felt her flesh stretch uncomfortably at the intrusion. She strained against her bonds as the witch forced her toy deeper inside of her. She could feel the two toys rub against each other through the thin membrane of tissue separating them. She shuddered as Bellatrix increased the vibration of the toy in her ass. 

Hermione moaned low in her throat as the witch forced the huge phallis deeper until she hit the end of her channel. She watched incredulous as the witch began to disrobe. What the hell was she up to now?

She watched warily as she pulled a shelf from between her legs and extended the chair slightly. “Now we can have some real fun,” she cackled madly. Hermione’s eyes widened in horror as the mad woman mounted the chair. For the first time she realized that Bellatix’s ‘toy’ was double ended.

Hermione squirmed as the witch lowered herself onto the other end of her toy. She recoiled as the witch’s sex rubbed against her own as she fully impaled herself on the enormous cock. She grimaced as she thrust her hips experimentally and it rubbed her clit pleasurably. Tears welled in her eyes as undeniable pleasure coursed through her quivering frame.

This was sick. This was beyond sick and twisted. She moaned low in her throat as Bellatrix quickened her pace. The woman above her moaned and licked at the tears on her cheek.

“It’s okay,” she cooed in her ear. “Feels good doesn’t it?” she panted harshly against her throat with her efforts as Hermione’s legs shook against her restraints. “There’s no shame that it feels good. For a Mudblood, you are a decent fuck. Maybe I shall share you with my husband. He does so love that other hole. We could fuck you at the same time. Maybe even give Rabastan your mouth. What do you think?”

Hermione shook her head. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want any of this. She wanted to go home. She shuddered as Bellatrix increased the vibration of the plug and added vibration to the huge dildo. Hermione moaned louder as the two objects pulsed inside her while Bellatrix’s movements stimulated her bundle of nerves.

Hermione tensed further as the first waves of her climax washed over her. Bellatrix thrust three more times, pounding into her with brutish force before shouting out her own release. Hermione closed her eyes as Bellatrix climbed off of her and went to service her master. She just hoped that they finished soon. And that they wouldn’t make her join in. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She wanted to scrub the scent of Bellatrix from her battered and sore body. She wanted to get away from the sickness and debauchery surrounding her. Most of all, she wanted to get away from the hopelessness that was welling up inside her. She was slowly breaking. She could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: So, I’m almost scared to ask what you thought. I did warn you that this was dark. I realize that this was left rather open ended but please remember that this only meant as a side story. If you didn’t read the original The Enigma of Life then you might want to read that to better understand this fic. Please, give me your thoughts. I have a few more of these asides to write. I’ll do a Severus/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, and a Rodolphus/Hermione/Rabastan. See you next time…


End file.
